Zephyr Lestrange
by fadei lunaria
Summary: lutter pour vivre, ne pas regarder son passé ni son présent mais espérer que son futur soit meilleur… Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, plus exactement j'ai 15 ans et je suis un sorcier, un sorcier inconnu du monde magique, vivant dans un orphelinat moldu totalement délabré, mais pourtant, rien que mon nom provoquerait la peur ou bien la haine.. je me nomme .. Zéphyr Lestrange.


Bonjour à tous! voici ma première fiction que je publie sur fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et surtout hésitez pas a donner votre avis.

Bon avant de vous poster le premier chapitre, je vais vous expliquer quelques trucs car dans la première publie vous aurez le résumé (bah oui j'ai peur que ça ne tienne pas en entier sur la présentation) puis le prologue (qui est en fait la petite enfance de Zéphyr, vous comprendrez son importance dans les chapitres suivants) et enfin le chapitre 1, tous cela dans la même publie je vous gâtes non? (je rigole je l'ai fait exprès car mon prologue était court).

Pour vous situer Harry Potter a lui aussi 15 ans, et Voldemort est revenu depuis 6 mois. (on se situe donc dans le tome 5, la Fiction ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7 ainsi que la recrudescence de Voldemort dans le tome 4, un chapitre y sera dédié plus tard)

ps: désolé pour les fautes qui sont passées à travers de mes relectures

Bonne lecture!

résumé:

lutter pour vivre, ne pas regarder son passé ni son présent mais espérer que son futur soit meilleur… Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, plus exactement j'ai 15 ans et je suis un sorcier, un sorcier inconnu du monde magique, vivant dans un orphelinat moldu totalement délabré, mais pourtant, rien que mon nom provoquerait la peur ou bien la haine.. je me nomme Zéphyr.. Zéphyr Lestrange

prologue:

Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait les lieux, un magnifique manoir qui depuis quelques heures accueillait en son sein un nouveau-né. Ses parents regardaient leur héritier dormir paisiblement avec un sentiment de fierté, oui cet enfant qui venait de naître était puissant, ils le sentaient. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, en cet hiver le froid frappait au porte des habitations, en cet hiver la neige, d'un blanc immaculé, tombait doucement sur le sol, le recouvrant avec douceur. Ce 31 décembre 1980 était décidément un jour comme les autres .. enfin à une exception près, c'était le jour de sa naissance, le commencement d'une nouvelle vie, celle de Zéphyr Lestrange.

Les jours passaient mais l'amour flottant dans l'air de ce petit manoir, pour ce petit être, restait le même. Ses parents Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange était un couple qui sortait de l'ordinaire, bien sur comme tout sang-pur, ils étaient froid en public mais une fois à l'abris des regards ils étaient un couple aimant et doux. La nature avait bien fait les choses, dans ce foyer Zéphyr grandira protégé et choyé par cette mère à l'allure de démon mais qui donnerait sa vie et bien plus pour protéger son fils…

Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et en cette nuit de 31 octobre 1981, une famille se retrouve déchirée. Les parents de ce si jeune enfant se retrouve à Azkaban, car ils ont été dénoncés comme étant des mangemorts, et ce dernier par une erreur judiciaire se retrouve placé dans un orphelinat dans le monde moldu.

CHAPITRE 1 : Un simple geste peut faire basculer toute une vie

Le vent soufflait doucement en ce dernier jour de l'année et rare était ceux qui osait mettre le nez dehors. Pourtant, en cette soirée d'hiver un jeune adolescent qui venait d'avoir 15 ans bravait ce froid et cela parce qu'il avait une mission, mission que lui avait confié le directeur de l'orphelinat, il devait aller récupérer les médicaments d'un petite nouvelle qui était tombée malade en jouant trop longtemps dans la neige. Quelque chose d'anodin me direz vous… oui surement mais il s'était juré de protéger les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat Gredwach. C'était un établissement un peu miteux et très peu de parents venaient pour adopter, mais pour Zéphyr même si ce n'était pas du luxe c'était le seul toit qu'il avait et il s'en contentait bien. Jamais il n'avait regretté d'être la, il savait, il savait que ses parents ne l'avait pas abandonné mais qu'il était en prison quelque part en Angleterre.

Il arriva à la seule pharmacie du village et pris les médicaments déjà prêt dans le sac du comptoir après l'appel du directeur de l'orphelinat. Gêné par le regard plus que séducteur d'une dame il sorti rapidement pour au final être saisi par le froid ce qui le stoppa instantanément.

Zéphyr, bien que pauvrement habillé, avait la démarche et portant d'un noble. Le menton haut et un regard qui paraissait hautain pour n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas. Pourtant il en était tout autre, il était attentionné, doux mais aussi empathe. Physiquement il attirait le regard, grand mais élancé il avait cependant le physique d'un jeune de 15 ans. Ses cheveux étaient noirs long jusqu'aux épaules qu'il attachait en catogan laissant simplement deux mèches un peu bouclés lui encadrer un visage fin, presque féminin, plutôt pale mais qui n'enlevait rien a son charme, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu glace.

Frissonnant de froid il sorti de sa torpeur et se remit en marche pour regagner au plus vite l'orphelinat qui se situait en dehors du petit village et surtout a plus d'une demie heure de marche. Un sentiment étrange ne le quittait pas durant le long du trajet et il ne pu que s'arrêter plusieurs fois en se retournant pour a chaque fois avoir l'amer constatation qu'il n'y avait rien a part lui et la neige sur le chemin. Pourtant au bout de la 5 eme fois, et alors qu'il avait l'orphelinat en visuel, il s'arrêta et pris d'un soudain élan il s'était mis a crier.

Qui est la? je sais que vous me suivez. Je vous entend alors arrêtez de fuir.

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence glaçant, comme si la température venait de chuter de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. La peur le prenant, faisant battre son coeur plus rapidement, il se retourna pour se retrouver devant un homme bien plus grand et musclé que lui. Cet homme n'était pas beau ou laid, non il était différent de tout ce qu'avait pu voir Zéphyr dans sa vie. Un visage mi homme mi loup le regardait avant qu'un sourire plutôt perfide étire les lèvres de l'homme.

Je suis Fenrir Greyback et je suis heureux de te rencontrer mon cher filleul. s'exclama le dénommé Greyback, une sincérité pourtant bien visible dans ses yeux.

-Vous êtes.. vous êtes mon parrain?! Mais ..

Il ne fini pourtant pas sa phrase s'écroulant inconscient contre le Lupin qui le cala contre lui rangeant sa baguette après l'informulé qu'il venait d'infliger à son propre filleul. Après un signe de tête envers d'autres mangemorts de bas rang qui transplanèrent instantanément. Regardant le sorcier dans ses bras il se remémora sa naissance et sa fierté d'être son parrain mais aussi sa perte et son emprisonnement ainsi que l'emprisonnement des parents de l'enfant, enfant qui n'en était plus un d'ailleurs. Une rage sourde montait en lui contre ce Dumbledore et l'enfant Potter, car après tout c'était eux qui involontairement avait détruit une famille et envoyé un enfant sang pur se faire élevé par de simple mordu.

Réfrénant sa rage il se concentra et transplana ne laissant derrière eux qu'un écho de phrase et un sac contenant des médicaments.

-Bienvenu dans le monde sorcier Zéphyr..


End file.
